Strong Souls
by soft N' fluffy
Summary: Everyone has a strength and a weakness. Some are forced to learn early on these weaknesses and strengths, others are forced upon discovering them. LJ


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. At least, not the ones in this chapter. To be honest, I hardly own this plot, because Marauder fics, sadly, seem to write themselves unless they're AU, which this is not. **

**Summary: There are strong souls everywhere. They all have their strengths, and they all have a blindness that blocks them from seeing the world as it truly is. Some can overcome this weakness, some know their weakness is there, but get it confused. Some must suffer in the strength of others' weaknesses. And, again, others have unimportant strengths, and these are shadowed over by their weaknesses. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is the Sorting Hat's job to help you see which house plays out your strengths…sadly, it never mentions your weaknesses. Will these Strong Souls discover strengths, weaknesses, and those who are masked by both?**

**All right, so, I've considered writing this for a while, but, in my head, I only have half the plot. It is, for the most part, a James and Lily fic, so it will kind of write itself after a while, but I'll tell this tale the best that I can! **

Strong Souls are everywhere in the world, and Albus Dumbledore knew this. He also knew that even hid oldest students might never live to discover their weaknesses, and, as he looked at them yelling, laughing, and talking to people all over the Great Hall, he pondered what strengths he would find in this new year's students.

Remus thought his weakness was his "disability", so his mother called it. So far, it had kept him form having any real friends, it had kept him from really being out in the world, and, so he thought, it had kept his parents in a state of shame. Of course, the latter wasn't true, his parents had never been ashamed of him, but this was Remus's weakness; not truly seeing the truth about himself. Ever since he was bitten, he had only thought of himself as inferior.

His greatest strength was to see the good in whomever he met. He always managed to find a silver lining in each grey cloud he came across, but, because he was so self-conscious, he never gave any thought to this strength.

James Potter thought he had no weakness. In his mind, he was a fantastic person with no flaws, and, while he would soon learn that everyone had faults (himself included) he never came upon this until he was much older. Indeed, the eleven-year-old boy thought he was the center of the universe. Although, he had no real reason to _not_ think this; he was an only child to very wealthy parents and had been rather spoiled.

The fact was, his weakness was being unable to show his good side to those who didn't immediately believe that it was there. James Potter truly was a wonderful person- he had a strong personality, he was undeniably funny, and he definitely could be kind- he simply didn't understand why his new classmates didn't appreciate him as much as he had expected.

Sirius Black had a terribly strong strength that he had not yet discovered. He was incredibly loyal. His newfound friendship would lead him to see that his friends were his reason for living, and that he would do anything but upset them.

Sadly, though, he had been forced to live in the shadow of his parents' weaknesses for all too long. The last words his mother hissed in his ear before getting on the Hogwarts train were "Our family expects you to be the next Black in Slytherin. You'd better not fail us, or we'll know where your loyalty remains."

He took this as a time to think, where did his real loyalty lie? He'd known for a very long time that it wasn't with his family, but he had no one else to turn to. He had to make these years at Hogwarts worthwhile, so he could become more and more independent until he could easily go against what his parents said or threatened without fear. As soon as this thought came upon him, however, he and small boy with black hair stubbornly on its end and round glasses collided in the hall of the train.

Lily Evans was still getting over the shock of what she was. _A witch_…the words still rang in her ears. She was greatly excited about going to this strange new school, and was looking forward to what would come.

After hearing the mean words of what some of the other students, she quickly decided that she would never let her ancestry bring her down. She would overcome these people who hated her for being muggleborn.

It could never be said that Lily was a weak person. On the contrary, she was exactly the opposite. She had a temper that got the better of her all too often, but a heart that could understand what was good and what wasn't. This, however, was where her weakness and strength tore her apart. She was easy to anger, and quick to judge. However, she could be calm and kind-hearted. She tried her hardest to use her eternal fury for good, but because she judged people so often, only believing what she could see for herself, she had great difficulty.

Severus Snape's father had been furious. His mother had, obviously, never told him that she was a witch, nor did she tell her son what he would become. His father had beaten his mother before leaving in rage. Severus himself had been afraid of what would happen, but he would never admit it. His mother had told him what would happen at Hogwarts if he let his guard down, and he vowed he would never let this happen. Severus Snape had the capability to love with all he was made of, but he would never let it show. He quickly had to cover himself in something that would scare everyone away from him. Sadly, his plan quickly backfired, and he soon became as a loser throughout the school. This only made him hide himself away even further.

Albus sat, after the his annual speech, watching his new first years file out of the Great Hall behind their Prefects. His eyes watched each of them, wondering who would show their Strong Soul, and who would give into the terror that could push strengths away from others' eyes.

**A/N well, that couldn't have been any different from anything I've ever written! I hope it's improved, though! I went through The Joys of Discoveries not too long ago, and I decided I'd probably rewrite the previous chapters before posting a new one…I know, I know, it's been over a year, but I think it's crap, and I want to make it the best it can be! Plus, I have a teensy weensy bit of Writer's Block, so, I'll do the best I can of rewriting the other chapters, and then I'll give whoever might want a new chapter what they want! **


End file.
